The present invention relates to roofing panels and pertains particularly to roofing tile of a type simulating Spanish or mission tile.
Roofing structures must be not only effective to shield the structure from the elements, it must also, in most instances, be aesthetically pleasing. Such aesthetic requirements are typically imposed by local building ordinances. Many local communities dictate architectural style in buildings. Many communities in the West and Southwest, for example, dictate a Spanish style or motif to buildings.
The Spanish style building typically employs a clay roofing type of semi-cylindrical configuration. Many attempts have been made to simulate such styles in less expensive and more effective materials over the years. These approaches have met with a limited amount of success.
Among the problems with the prior art approach is that the tile structures, while effectively simulating the desired aesthetic characteristics, failed to meet the structural desirabilities or failed to meet the economic requirements. It is desirable that such structures be not only effective but inexpensive. One problem with such prior art structures is that they require numerous and complex fittings for applying the roofing structures. Another disadvantage of such prior art devices is that they typically require a considerable amount of overlap to ensure effectiveness against rain and the like.
Accordingly it is desirable that a roofing tile be available that is both simple and inexpensive to manufacture and apply as well as being aesthetically pleasing.